Qual-Kehk
Qual-Kehk is the Mercenary Captain from Harrogath. He gives you the Rescue on Mount Arreat quest and lets you hire the Barbarians you rescued, if the quest is completed. Additionally, he gives you the runes Ral, Ort, and Tal, which, when put into a three socketed shield in that order, makes the runeword "Ancient's Pledge." Dialog (Diablo II) Introduction (General) "I am Qual-Kehk, the Senior Man-At-Arms of Harrogath. You have the look of a warrior. An extra soldier will be useful, but don't expect anyone to mourn if you get yourself killed. Baal is true to his namesake. He has ravaged through our lands like a merciless plague. The protective ward laid down by our elders has helped hold the evil at bay, but Baal's siege has taken it's toll all the same. Most of my men are now dead, others are trapped in the mountain passes. But I swear we are not beaten yet. We will fight to the end to protect the mountain!" Introduction (Druid) "A Druid in Harrogath! Have things truly come to this? After the Mage Wars, I assumed Druids would never be seen around here again. You take a great risk coming here! To be honest, I have never been in comfort with your shape-shifting kind, but I know that you seek a fortune in wisdom and peace. So, if you trust us enough to let you enter our gates, then I trust you enough to let you stay." Gossip (General) *"Baal's legions seems countless, but slaying their commanders takes some of the fight out of them." *"We have lost many well trained warriors to Baal's siege machines. Their range is great. Though the are vulnerable if close the distance quickly enough." *"This is unlike any battle I have ever fought. While we ration food and water, the demon hordes feast at night on the flesh and blood of our dead." *"Larzuk is a talented blacksmith, but his head is full of some strange ideas. Just the other day he came to me with a plan to break the siege. He wanted to fill large pipes exploding powders and steel balls, then...Well like I said, strange." *"The death of Malah's son was a great tragedy. He was our finest archer. While leading a success full campaign against Baal's forces, he was impaled on a demon's spear. The wound was such that...Well, even Malah herself acknowledges that quick death was a blessing." *"Early on, parties of our best scouts were ambushed by demons that spawned from the very air around them. Survivors often mentioned a strange create floating in the distance. Perhaps taking it down could prevent some nasty surprises." Gossip (Druid) "Harrgoth has great need of your powers noble Druid. However, in the face of this supernatural onslaught, are your natural powers up to the task?" Betrayal of Harrogath "Nihlathak was a vile demon that shall find his home among the tortured demons of Hell! You battled a darkness without fear. I laud your skill and courage." Quests (Diablo II) :See the complete article on this quest at Rescue on Mount Arreat The siege has ended, and Qual-Kehk is concerned about the Barbarians that have been captured by the demons. On your way up the mountain, free any you find imprisoned. Mercenaries :See the complete article on mercenaries at Hirelings Qual-Kehk serves as the Senior Man-At-Arms in Harrogath. As such, he offers players Barbarian hirelings once they complete the Rescue on Mount Arreat quest.